Coffee's For Closers
by SillyBeautifulOversensitiveGrl
Summary: The door behind her opened and she just knew. She could feel his presence without needing to turn to see him. The same piercing green eyes she had just been staring into as she shattered into a million little pieces, were looking at her. He gave her a lopsided grin, before sliding his sunglasses on, shaking his head and walking away. AH/HEA. Rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

AN:

I own nothing. These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, this storyline is mine. This is being done without a beta and this is my first fic. Any songs referenced in this story will be credited to their respective owners in each chapter. Let me know what you think!

Prologue:

Green eyes that burned into her. She stared into his green eyes as her orgasm rocked her into shudders against the studio wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands gripped onto his muscular shoulders. Three more thrusts from him and he let out a growled "FUCK," as he bit onto her shoulder.

She sighed, starting to move her legs down as she arched her back to withdraw from him. Once both feet were on the ground, she pulled her underwear up and pulled her black jeans up with them. She tapped one hand to his face before she leaned in and gave him one last peck on the lips. "Thanks for that," she said, pulling her hair into a high ponytail before she grabbed her purse and stepped out of the recording studio.

Isabella Swan – "Izzy" to her fans and "Bella" to her friends, took a step out into the cooler weather, grabbing her cigarettes from her purse. She opened the pack and brought one cancer stick to her mouth, grabbing her lighter. She slightly sucked on the cigarette as she held the flame to the end, igniting the tobacco inside and sending the nicotine she craved into her lungs. She inhaled and tilted her back, enjoying the feel of the nicotine running through her veins. She brought one of her high heeled shoes to the wall she leaned against, propping herself up.

Grabbing her phone, she texted her best friend and bandmate Alice.

_Hey. We wrapped on the song. Can you come get me from the studio? - B_

_Alright, girlie. On my way. – A_

The door behind her opened and she just knew. She could feel his presence without needing to turn to see him. The same piercing green eyes she had just been staring into as she shattered into a million little pieces, were looking at her. He gave her a lopsided grin, before sliding his sunglasses on, shaking his head. He turned the opposite direction from where she had been standing and walked away. He was followed by his assistant, who ensured that he was 2 steps behind him at all times.

_Damn,_ she thought to herself. _That boy is gorgeous. Shame I won't ever see him again._ She flicked the excess ash off of her cigarette as she slid her own sunglasses on. Looking down the street, she saw Alice pulling away from the light. Bella brought her leg down from the wall, pushing herself away from it.

_Oh well._ She thought again. _Back to reality, I guess._

Let me know what you think!


	2. Young Volcanoes

**AN:**

**I am so thankful at the response that I've been getting. I know in the grand scheme of things, it's not the most reviews. However, every time I log in and I see that people have been reading this, favoriting it, and following it, and even reviewing it. It makes me very happy, everyone. **

**Now, this chapter has a little bit of a jump in time. Keep in mind I'm not very familiar with how the music business is ran, so if I get any of this wrong, please let me know. I have been doing some research, so hopefully what I'm finding is accurate.**

**Any references to songs will be credited at the end. I will admit that I'm not much of a songwriter, so I will be using actual songs by bands. **

**Also, this is not beta'd. Any mistakes on here are mine.**

**As always, I do not own any of the characters. Although Edward would be a nice one to own, haha! Enjoy!**

_11 months later…_

Bella shook her head, taking a deep drag from her cigarette. Another fucking nightmare? Green eyes stared into her as she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Green eyes that showed humor behind them at her screaming in pain.

Exhaling the smoke from her lungs, Bella knocked the excess ash against the ashtray in her lap. Running the fingers of her free hand through her reddish brown hair, she sighed, feeling the nicotine running through her system and calming her. She grabbed the ash tray and set it on her bedside table, before she stood and made her way over to her window, pushing it open.

The cool air hit her face as she watched the sun starting to peak up over the concrete jungle that was her domain. She had a meeting with the label today. Apparently they wanted 'Izzy Hyde & Co.' to meet her future tourmates 'The Masens.' They would be starting rehearsals for i tour in three weeks. The tour was in 2 months. The Masens would be the main act, and The Pessimistic Optimists would play their set before leading them in.

Bella threw her cigarette out of the window, knowing that if she tried to go back to sleep now, she would dream about those eyes again. She walked into her bathroom and turned the hot water, then the cold just a little bit. Stepping into the stream of water, she felt her mind wander. She remembered meeting Mr. Green Eyes.

_His forehead creased as he hit a higher note than he was used to singing his lyrics._

'_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right._

_When you're gone away.'_

Biting her lip, Bella remembered the somewhat melodic tone in his gruff voice. She instantly felt the wetness between her thighs as she recalled the passion that he sang with. His gorgeous face expressed so much feeling. Sliding her hand down, she continued remembering, her breath hitching as she came in contact with her core.

_Everyone had left the room with the exception of Mr. Green eyes and her. She was about to text Alice to ask her to come and get her when he leaned over, grabbing her face and bringing it to his as he kissed her. She paused, her eyes wide open, until he began to move his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, turning to face him before she slid her hands over his shoulders. Her fingers slid into his hair as she gripped on when he deepened the kiss._

_A moment of clarity came to her as he pulled away. She couldn't even remember his name. She stood to give herself some distance. She went to grab her purse that was in a chair near the control panel. He stood behind her. 'Oh, no you don't,' he said, turning her to face him. He started to lean in and she took steps backwards from him. He followed her until her back came in contact with a wall. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he gave her a lop-sided smile, before he moved one hand to trail down her arm._

_He oozed sex and passion, which drove her mad. She looked at his lips, debating on if she wanted them against hers again. Looking up at his eyes, she saw the dilation of his pupils, giving him away. She licked her lips, bringing her bottom lip in as she grazed her teeth over it. 'Fuck, that's sexy,' he said, bringing his hand up, gently pulling her lip from her teeth before leaning in and grabbing it with his own, eliciting a moan from her. He released her lip, before chuckling and crashing his lips to hers._

_There was touching. So much touching. He slid her skirt up, snaking his hand under her underwear, stroking her softly as she panted against his touch. She took matters into her own hands as she reached her own hands down, undoing his belt. 'Do you have something?' she asked. He nodded, bringing his lips back to her collarbone, and starting to kiss down her chest as he began to remove her 'Motorhead' shirt. Once it was removed, he palmed her breasts, kneading them as he thrust his tongue into her mouth._

'_If you're going to do this, it needs to happen now,' she breathed out. He smirked, 'Oh so eager. I'm more than happy to oblige.' He removed one hand from her breasts, causing her to grunt. She didn't want him to stop that, now. His hand slipped into his back pocket, grabbing a foil packet. He handed it to her as he slid his jeans down to his ankles. _

_Ripping the package open with her teeth, she pulled it out and slid it down his impressive erection. Biting her lip once more, she brought her brown eyes to meet his vibrant green ones, getting caught up in his spell. He grabbed her ass, reminding her of what they were doing. She smirked, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned, leaning her back against the wall as he lined himself up with her, rubbing the head of his erection against her clit, causing her eyes to roll back, a low moan coming from her throat. He inched inside of her, hissing at her tightness. 'Fuck, Bella, you're tight,' he murmured in her ear when he was as deep as he could go, their hips touching. She remembered introducing herself to him, but could not think of his name off of the top of her head. 'Mmm,' she moaned, grabbing his hair and bringing his mouth to hers as he began to rock in and out of her._

_Their toungues danced until she pulled back gasping for air as he picked up speed. He brought his lips down to the column of her neck, gently nipping at the skin. 'I… can't… Fuck, Bella, you feel good…' he murmured. She arched her back, and he hit that spot inside of her. The spot that made her see stars. He hit it again and again with each thrust. She could her animalistic noises in the background, only seeing how his face changed as he felt her clamping down on him. 'I'm gonna cum,' she growled at him, her fingers digging into his shoulders and her head tipping backwards. 'Oh yeah, baby, cum for me,' he pleaded with her. Dirty talk was always her weakness. _

_Suddenly she was falling. The world was splitting around her into a million pieces as she cursed, feeling his hands go down to her ass, digging his nails in as he found his own release. He brought his lips to her shoulder, biting and sucking on the skin, leaving a small mark._

She shuddered as she felt her orgasm rip through her, causing her to fall backwards against the tile wall of the shower. Her heart was racing. She opened her eyes, seeing the equivalent of 'snow' when you come across a bad TV channel. Her breathing was sharp as she tried to gain control of herself again.

After washing her hair, she wrapped herself in a robe, then walked over and started to dry her hair. Once her hair was dried and curled into large waves, she applied her makeup. A pin up style look with light shadows and drastic eyeliner. She would apply her lipstick when she got to the meeting.

She grabbed her phone and saw she had a missed call and a text from Alice.

_I'll be there in 30 – A_

Looking at the timestamp for the text message, that was 25 minutes ago. Surely enough, a knock came to her door. Bella answered and Alice barged in. "WHY are you NOT dressed?!" She asked. Bella sighed, "I just got my hair done. Come help me pick my outfit," she murmured. They decided on a pair of black tight jeans, some black Converse, and a flirty pink top that accentuated Bella's figure and made her not so ample breasts appear to be grander.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Bella asked Alice as she applied her apple red lipstick, and a layer of clear gloss. "Yes, you look great," Alice replied, checking on her pixie cut, making sure it was how she had set it when she checked five minutes prior. _Well, this is it,_ Bella thought to herself, stepping out of the label's women's room as she looked into her purse, dropping her lipgloss in and pressing the lock button on her phone to check the time.

Bella knew better than to not look where she was going. She tripped over thin air and began to fall forward, colliding with a warm, firm body. Arms grabbed at hers. "Are you okay?" a melodic voice asked. Her hair stood on end as she brought her chocolate brown eyes up. Her breathing hitched as she stared into the familiar piercing green orbs.

_Fuck._

**Let me know what you think! **


	3. The Ballad of Mona Lisa

**AN:**

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am so excited about the response that I'm getting from this! I appreciate you all taking the time to read my little story. Haha! **

**I realized that at the end of the last chapter, I did not give credit for the song I referenced. The song is called "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. Most people have heard this song, and it's one of my absolute favorites, mostly because I love Amy Lee.**

**At any rate, here is the next part. Let me know what y'all think! **

**P.S. I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters therein. A girl can dream, though.**

**Chapter 2: The Ballad of Mona Lisa**

"Well, well," his melodic voice crooned softly. "What a pleasant surprise," he muttered, staring into her eyes. She blinked repeatedly, trying to make sure that this was real. "Thank you for helping me," she said softly, moving her feet until they were properly underneath her. She then leaned away from him, still feeling the heat radiating through her body from where his hands rested on her elbows. _That's interesting,_ she thought to herself, removing her arms from his grasp and shaking them as if trying to rid her arms of 'pins and needles.'

"I don't mind helping a damsel in distress every once in a while," he said in return, a smirk playing across his lips as his eyes traveled down her body. She looked down, self-consciously, and adjusted her top. "Well, as I said, thank you for your help, but I have a meeting to get to." She took a step back, grabbing her purse from the floor, and walking away. Her heart rammed against her rib cage in her chest, to the point that she was afraid of looking down to see if it was noticeable as if in a cartoon.

"Isabella, you can do this. Get the fuck over it," she muttered to herself. "Get the fuck over what?" she heard Alice say, causing her to jump. She looked over as the short, graceful pixie skipped to her. "Nothing," Bella sighed. "Let's get this over with so I can get packing for the tour." Taking a deep breath, Bella closed her eyes, letting those green eyes go to the back of her mind. She opened the door to the office she needed to be in, putting on her fake smile.

"Oh, Yorkie!" she cooed at her manager, holding her arms out for him to hug her. "Izzy!" he replied, bringing his hands to her face and placing a kiss on each cheek. "Are you ready to find out who you'll be touring with?" he asked. She shrugged, a smile still on her face. "I guess it's now or never, right?" she asked, giving him a less than genuine chuckle. Alice coughed, bringing attention to her, as Eric – Yorkie – finally acknowledged her. "Why hello, beautiful Alice!" he began chumming it up with her.

Bella signed, closing her eyes, only to envision those green eyes looking into hers again. She gasped, opening her eyes and seeing no one in front of her. "Let's get in here, ladies," Eric said, directing them into a conference room with a long table. Once the door opened, Bella plastered her fake smile again, waving at some and stopping to kiss cheeks with others. She found hers and Alice's seats at the end of the conference table, opening the proffered water bottle.

Mike, the VP of 'Twilight Records,' began to speak then. "Izzy, Alice, I would like to thank you all for joining us today. As you know, you will be joining The Masens on their national tour in two months, with rehearsals starting in three weeks. Now, The Masens are on their way, but they hit some traffic and are running a little –" "We're here," a melodic voice said as three young men made their way through the door. The hair on the back of Bella's neck stood on end. Her eyes closed as she slightly shook her head. '_This is not fucking happening,'_ she thought to herself. _'No. Fucking. Way.'_

She slowly lifted her eyes to see two very intense green eyes peering back at her, a lop-sided grin sliding across his face. "Bella," Alice hissed. "Get your fucking jaw off the floor." Bella's jaws clamped shut with an audible snap. She swallowed hard, and took a few seconds to compose herself. When he came closer to her, she stood, extending her hand. "Pleasure to meet you again, I'm Izzy Hyde. However, you can call me, Bella," she muttered, sheepishly. He accepted her hand, a surprised look on his face. He chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you again, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen, but you can just call me Edward," he replied, a light tone of laughter in his voice.

She took a moment to look over the rest of his face. His jaw was chiseled to perfection, and his lips looked soft and kissable. Then again, she remembers exactly how soft they were. His hair was everywhere, but perfect at the same time and copper colored. But then she looked into his eyes again, and found herself trapped in his gaze. Alice cleared her throat again, making Alice jump out of his gaze, and she introduced herself to his band mates, Emmett and Jasper.

Mike continued on, letting Bella know that she would come out during the Masens' performance so that she could perform 'Broken' as that song would be on their next CD. This whole tour was a promotion for the CD that was almost finished. He sat next to her at the meeting, his hands in his lap. It felt like there was status clinging between the two of them. She swore she could almost hear it fizzle and pop. She sighed, then sat up straight, feeling his fingers brush over her thigh. The familiar ache in her core flared, causing her to drop one hand to her stomach. She moved his hand back over to his thigh before he could continue any further.

Once the meeting was over, Bella stood up and shook Edward's hand again. _"Such an old-timey name for a young man like yourself," she said to him after he shook her hand before opening the recording studio's door open for them to enter._ She remembered him introducing himself. "I guess we will be seeing you around, then. Our other bandmate will join us when for rehearsals. She's out of town for vacation," she said, looking everywhere but at his eyes.

"Well, we will be seeing you soon," he said, leaning in as if he was going to kiss her cheek. "I'm already looking forward to seeing more of you," he whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. When he leaned back, his eyes were darker, expressing just how much he was looking forward to it. She shuddered, feeling goosebumps go down her arms, while his eyes glinted wickedly.

'_Well, shit.'_

**-CFC-**

The three weeks before rehearsals had gone by in a flash. She was packing her essentials, and making sure that her apartment would be taken care of while she would be gone, as well as visiting her family before she would be gone for almost a year. Bella lit her cigarette as she stood outside of her rehearsal space. Rosalie had come in three days ago so that the group could create their set list. They would be performing seven songs before they introduced the Masens. The Masens would then perform 4 songs before Bella would need to come back on stage and perform 'Broken,' and then she was done for the evening, and free to head back to the tour bus to do whatever she like.

After flicking off the excess ash, Bella brought the cigarette to her lips, looking around. She saw him coming down the sidewalk then, a cigarette in his own hand as he smiled at her. "Well well," he said, looking her over. She did the same for him, taking in his simple jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket outfit. "Hi," she said, sheepishly. "We're about to get started, and then it'll be all you," she said, as she exhaled. "Would it be alright if I watch?" he asked, taking another step towards her. She shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "If you want."

She threw her cigarette onto the street, exhaling the rest of the smoke from her lungs. She turned to go inside, only stopping because he touched her arm. She felt the heat radiating through her arm as she looked up at him. "I'll watch you. Will you do me the honor?" he asked, catching her off guard. "Umm," she whispered before nervously biting her lip. She looked at his eyes again, and they went back to dark, even slightly hooded, showing her how much he wanted her. He brought his hand up to her face, pulling her lip from her teeth. "Don't do that, Bella. Because now all I want to do is bite it for you," he murmured, stepping closer to her, his hand still against her jaw.

Her heart began to beat fiercely as she stared up at him. "One song," she whispered to him, answering his question. She placed her hands on his chest, lightly pushing him backwards as she made her way into the rehearsal studio, feeling like she needed another cigarette. "Damn, girl, you okay?" she heard Rosalie ask her as she took her place behind the drums. Bella swallowed, closing her eyes and shaking her head to erase the moment she just had away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, clearing her throat. "Let's get this show on the road, huh?" she asked, taking her place at the microphone, tapping her finger against it.

**-CFC-**

When she was done with rehearsals for the day, she took a step into the back alley, lighting a cigarette as she placed her body against the wall. The wind helped cool her down as she came out of character. One thing about being "Izzy" is that it took a lot out of her. She puffed on her cancer stick, enjoying the feel of the nicotine running through her system. Sighing, she remembered her promise to Edward, and when she was through with her cigarette, she threw it down, stepping on it. _'Here goes nothing,'_ she thought to herself as she made her way back inside, she heard a song beginning. She walked towards the front of the room, grabbing her bag.

The music started out with a very upbeat tone to it, almost mechanical. The lyrics didn't make much sense to her, but that may have been because she couldn't stop looking at his beautiful face. He was by far the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on.

Abruptly the music changed to a slower churn, catching her attention.

"_Ever since we met,_

_I only shoot up with your perfume._

_It's the only thing_

_That makes me feel as good as you do._

_Ever since we met,_

_I've got just one regret to live through._

_And that one regret is you."_

He stared at her as he sang this chorus. Her heart dropped into her stomach. _'So, you fucking regret me?'_ she thought to herself. Feeling the anger begin to consume her to the point of shaking, she glared at him. The look of confusion on his face was fucking priceless. _'Fuck you, asshole,'_ she thought as she shook her head, rolling her eyes and walking away.

'_I need a fucking drink.'_

**-CFC-**

"Alice, this was such a greeeeattt idea," Bella slurred, before shooting back some more Jack Daniels. She hated the shit, but it burned down her throat. "Bella, I think you've had quite enough," Alice said, removing the next shot glass from Bella's hand. "I'm just getting started, Alissssseeee," she slurred, grabbing the shot from her friend and tipping it back. "I want to fucking dance," she said, slowly standing off of the bar stool.

It took her a few seconds longer than normal to gain her footing, but once she did, she made her way to the dance floor. The music was an eclectic mix. They would play a wide variety, allowing anyone who wanted to dance the chance to. Bella was not very coordinated to be a dancer, however she loved it any way. She swayed her hips, holding her arms above her head as a hip hop song came on. Losing herself in the music, she rolled her hips and closed her eyes.

It was only when a pair of arms slid around her, grinding into her that she opened her eyes. The hairs on her scalp prickled as she looked straight into those beautiful green orbs, a gasp catching in her throat.

'_Fuck my life.'_

**AN:**

**Alright, folks! The song referenced in this chapter was called "Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met)" by Panic! At the Disco. Let me know what you think! **

**-Silly, Beautiful, Oversensitive Girl**


	4. Collar Full

**AN: I want to thank all of you for reading my little story! It's amazing for me to see the response that I have after only putting up 2 chapters and a prologue! It warms my heart to read the reviews and to see how many of you are favoriting and following my story. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**This has not been beta'd. So any mistakes are mine,**

**As always, I do not own the music, any of the characters, or anything in general from Twilight. I just own the fingers that do the typing, haha!**

**Chapter 3: Collar Full**

_It was only when a pair of arms slid around her, grinding into her that she opened her eyes. The hairs on her scalp prickled as she looked straight into those beautiful green orbs, a gasp catching in her throat._

'_Fuck my life.'_

"Bella," he smiled as he moved his hands to her hips, moving them in time with his to the music.

"Edwarrrrrd," she purred, feeling the heat radiating from his light touch on her hips. She watched a smirk come across his lips as she swayed with him, reeling from his touch and from the amount of alcohol in her system. "My God, you're fucking beautiful," she murmured, her eyes scanning over his face.

"I promise you, Bella, I'm nowhere near as beautiful as you," he replied, leaning his head down as if to kiss her.

Sensing his intentions, Bella backed away from him, shaking her head. "You said you regret me. In your song," she added for clarity. She felt the unwelcome sadness begin to take over. She turned on her heel and walked away from him and back to Alice at the bar.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice said, practically jumping in her seat.

"What?" Bella asked, curtly. She looked over at Alice and saw a flash of hurt go across her face before the pixie shrugged it off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap," she muttered, and turned to the bartender, asking for another shot of Jack. She could feel herself sobering up and she didn't want that. Not tonight, and definitely not since **he** showed up. She returned her gaze to Alice, who was staring at one of Edward's band mates.

Alice returned her gaze to Bella after a moment and she shook her head. "Do you want to do some karaoke?"

"Seriously, Alice? Karaoke? I'm trying to stay incognito. I don't want anyone to recognize my voice," she muttered. The bartender appeared with her shot and set it down in front of her. Bella plastered a fake smile to him. "I'll take two more, and then I should be fine," she said to him, signaling to bring her more. The bartender looked at Alice, questioningly. Alice sighed and nodded to him. He turned and gathered up two more shots for Bella.

"I just wanted to try it one time," Alice muttered, sadly. "Can we just do one song?" she asked.

After a momentary debate with herself, Bella sighed. "Let me do these two shots, and then fine. But only one song. And then I'm going to dance a little more and go back to my apartment for my last night before we get this going"

The relief on Alice's face was immediate. "YAY," she exclaimed. "I'm going to request that we go next. So, drink up, babe," she smiled before gracefully sauntering to the DJ.

Bella sighed, praying that she wouldn't have to go into 'Izzy' mode for this. It always took a lot out of her to become her alter ego. The bartender placed her shots in front of her, and she downed them all back to back. She sighed, feeling the warmth returning to her stomach before she looked over and saw Alice waving her over.

She slipped off of her bar stool, attempting to place her feet down on the ground slowly, but gravity had other ideas. She instantly felt two hands grasp at her sides, catching her from her fall. The electricity ran throughout her body as she looked up, seeing his face. "Thank you," she muttered, placing her hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

"Do you got it?" he asked, looking her over before he began to remove his hands.

She nodded. "I get to go sing karaoke," she muttered, almost bitterly. "Thanks for the help," she said, moving her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek with a small smile. She saw him lean into her touch very briefly before he straightened his back.

"Can you make it?" he asked, a smirk playing across his lips. She wanted nothing more than to kiss that smirk off of his mouth. _'Where the fuck did that come from?'_ she thought to herself.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Edward," she said, smiling back at him. She looked down over her appearance and began to straighten her clothing. She saw a spot on her shirt, and brought it up, absentmindedly, hearing a gasp come from his throat. She smirked at his reaction.

Dropping her shirt back to its place, she took another confident step to him, bringing her mouth to his lips, pausing only a few centimeters away. "Oh, what I could do with you," she said, watching his eyes darken. Seeing his reaction, she smirked and turned away from him, sauntering confidently over to her best friend.

"What was that?" Alice asked as Bella came closer to her.

"Oh, just playing around with the tour mates," Bella answered, taking a step up to the small stage where her and Alice would be performing. "What are we singing, Alice?" she asked.

Her best friend didn't have time to answer, before Bella heard the all too familiar guitar chords come over the speakers. Bella's eyes widened and a smile played across her lips as she grabbed the microphone.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine._

_I knew he must have been about seventeen._

_The beat was going strong,_

_Playing my favorite song._

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long, until he was with me, yeah me._

_I could tell it wouldn't be long until he was with me, yeah me._

_Singing, I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby._

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me._

_Ow!"_

Bella's hips swayed as she sang along with the lyrics, Alice singing right alongside her. They harmonized where necessary. Bella's eyes, however, were focused on Edward's face. He leaned against the bar, completely entranced by her. He had a lopsided grin playing across his lips.

"_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name_

_But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same._

_He said 'can I take you home,_

_Where we can be alone?'_

_And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me._

_Next we were moving on and he was with me, yeah me._

_Singing, I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby._

_I love rock and roll,_

_Some come and take your time and dance with me."_

She finished out the rest of the song, her eyes not leaving Edwards one time. Her heart fluttered as he watched her. When the song was over, the crowd cheered, and Edward brought his fingers up to his lips to whistle. She looked over at Alice, who had locked eyes with Edward's bandmate. _'Shit, what was his name? Emmett? No, that was the huge one. Oh fuck. Casper? No… JASPER!'_ she thought to herself, seeing how enamored Alice was with him already.

Bella leaned over and whispered, "Go talk to him, girl. He likes you. Maybe you can get lucky" into Alice's ear. Instantly, Alice's jaw dropped and she turned about 3 shades of red darker. Bella laughed and walked away, not paying attention to where she was stepping.

Upon colliding with another firm body in front of her, she instantly knew who it was. "Hi," she said before even lifting her eyes to look at his. Once she did, she knew she would be held there.

"Hi," he chuckled. "You know, I'm starting to think that you either are just really clumsy and need to be constantly supervised, or that you just like me saving you."

'_A little of both,' _she thought to herself, bringing her eyes to star into his, feeling the electricity from his touch. "You'll never know," she said quietly.

"I've never heard you sing music that wasn't yours, but you seemed completely different tonight than you do in your own music," he observed. They hadn't moved from their awkward stance, his hands on her hips, steading her unnecessarily, as she stood and looked up at him.

"That's because I wasn't 'Izzy' up there, I was just me," she admitted, sheepishly. After seeing the confused look on his face, she smiled. "Come on, let's take a walk. I need a cigarette," she admitted.

He nodded, and moved his hands from her hips to one hand on her elbow as he guided her towards the door.

Once they stepped outside, she grabbed her pack of cigarettes from her pocket, bringing one to her lips. Before she could grab her lighter, he had opened his, bringing the flame to the end of her cigarette. She sucked on her cancer stick to ignite the tobacco. After returning her pack to her pocket, she brought her hand up, grabbing the cigarette from her lips and inhaling the smoke into her lungs, seeing that he was doing the same. She nodded towards her right and began to walk. He walked with her and stared at her.

"'Izzy' is kind of my alter ego. In order for me to perform this type of music, I've found a character that helps me separate myself from the lyrics I'm singing. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy what I do, and I love my fans, but, I'm not really this whole, 'I-don't-give-a-shit-what-you-think' kind of girl. I'm actually very sensitive, even though I try not to be. That's why I tell everyone to call my 'Izzy' with the exception of people I consider friends," she explained, taking another drag from her cigarette before flicking off the excess ash.

He nodded, seeming to grasp the concept of what she was saying. "So, what kind of music would you prefer to sing?" he asked, genuinely curious.

The question caught her off guard. "Well, it's not really what I would _prefer_ to sing. I love singing what I do, and I love getting to pretend to be that kind of person that doesn't give a shit, you know? I, truly, wish I could be that way," she answered.

He nodded at her, taking a drag of his cigarette as they continued to walk. "What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked next. She smiled over at him, wondering what was up with this inquisition.

"Well, I listen to a lot of things. I guess you could say, though, that my 'guilty pleasures' would be Celine, Whitney, josh Groban, Buble, Elton John, etcetera. I guess power ballads are kind of my thing," she giggled, shrugging. She took one last drag of her cigarette before throwing it down and stepping on it. He followed suit before turning to face her.

"What about you?" she asked. "What's your guilty pleasure?"

He smirked, bringing his eyes to peer into hers. "You," he answered simply.

She bit her lip as her heart began hammering in her chest as she stared into his eyes. Before she knew it, her back came into contact with the cement wall behind her, while his hands were on either side of her head, caging her in. He brought his lips to hers, hungrily, a low groan coming from his chest.

She froze for a moment. _'Just fucking kiss him, damnit,'_ she thought to herself. So she did. She brought her hands up to his shoulders. She slipped her fingers into his hair and lightly tugged as her mouth opened to his pleading tongue. She caressed his tongue with hers when she felt the rest of his body press against her.

"Feel what you do to me, Bella," he whispered gruffly, as he ground his hips against hers. She felt his very hard erection, and the wetness pooled in her underwear.

"I want you," she whispered in response before crashing her lips against his again.

**-CFC-**

They entered her apartment. She turned and locked the door behind her, then turned to find him launching himself at her. As her back collided with the door, she felt his lips crush against hers. She moaned into the kiss, running her fingers back to his hair. He grabbed her ass and began to lift her. She jumped slightly, and then wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection at her very needy center.

"Bedroom," he growled at her, his lips moving to her neck, nipping and licking at the skin.

"Over there," she moaned, extending her arm in the general direction of her bedroom. He carried her in there, his lips kissing up and down her neck and across her collar bone as his hands gripped onto her ass. She felt his knees collide with her bed as he dropped her. She giggled when she bounced on the bed. As he removed his shirt, allowing her to look over his very well sculpted chest.

She got up on her knees, pulling her own shirt off before she looked up at him. She reached her hands out towards him, undoing his belt and his jeans before she slipped her hand in. She felt his incredibly strained erection and bit on her bottom lip.

He groaned and leaned down, using his thumb to pull her lip free. "Baby, that's my job," he muttered, taking her bottom lip with his teeth, causing her to gasp. When he released her lip from his teeth, she leaned back onto the bed, bringing him with her. He brought his hands to her waist as he started to undo her pants, slipping them down her legs. Once he removed them, he threw them absent-mindedly across the room.

His eyes scanned over her almost naked body, appreciatively. "You're so fucking beautiful, Bella," he whispered before bringing his eyes up to look into hers.

She felt her heart continue to hammer in her chest, as she groaned. "Get naked. Now," she ordered as she began to slip her underwear off, and then her bra.

"Your wish is my command, baby," he removed his clothes quickly before grasping a condom from his back pocket. "Usually, I would do more than this, but I can see how fucking wet you are," he murmured, bringing his lips to hers.

"Just fuck me, Edward," she pleaded, wrapping her legs around him and pressing her very needy center against his firm erection.

He quickly slid on his condom before he leaned forward to look down at her. Resting his weight on his elbows, he brought one hand up to remove a stray hair from her face, placing a kiss on her lips. He inched into her, causing them both to groan into each other's mouths.

As he began his rhythm, he pulled back, moaning loudly. "Fuck, Bella, I forgot how fucking tight you are," he growled, picking up his pace.

She moaned in response, her back arching as she felt him stretching and filling her. He leaned back onto his haunches, grasping her hips and adjusting their position slightly. It was then that she felt him hit a spot that she had never felt before. His pace increased as he slammed into her, their skin making slapping noises.

"Oh fuck yeah, Edward, right there!" she yelled, meeting him thrust for thrust. He responded with a grunt as he continued to pound into her. She felt the pressure building and growing stronger.

All of the sudden, she was being ripped apart, piece by piece. She was flying, soaring, and screaming his name at the top of her lungs as she came around his member. He slammed into her 5 more times before releasing into the condom, groaning her name.

He collapsed on top of her, placing small kisses against her chest and her neck. "Fuck, baby, that felt so good," he groaned before he pulled out of her, earning a sigh from her. He quickly disposed of the condom before lying down next to her. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

She snuggled up to him, allowing herself to enjoy the high that she was coming down from. He placed a kiss to her hair, his hand rubbing up and down her spine.

"Sleep, beautiful Bella," he whispered as she yawned against his chest. She lifted her head up and looked at him, smiling.

"I think I will," she whispered back before placing one more chaste kiss to his kiss-swollen lips. She then nestled her head against his chest, sighing as sleep took her over.

**-CFC-**

**AN: Alright, folks! The song she sang was "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.**

**Also, I've been meaning to say this. The chapters are titled with song titles. To credit them, they are:**

**Young Volcanoes – Fall Out Boy**

**The Ballad of Mona Lisa – Panic! At The Disco**

**Collar Full – Panic! At the Disco**

**Let me know what you all think!**


	5. Broken

**AN: I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this written and up here! Real life is kind of a pain when you're a full time student and a full time employee. Haha! At any rate, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. For that matter, I own none of any songs referenced in this story, including titles or lyrics used.**

**This has not been beta'd, so any mistakes are mine alone.**

**Chapter 5: Broken**

It was hot. Too damn hot. Bella opened her eyes, feeling him wrapped completely around her. Part of her enjoyed this closeness. The other part really needed to pee. Slowly, gingerly, she peeled his hand off of her, sliding out of his grasp.

Once she was free from his grasp, she made her way into the restroom, taking care of business. After brushing her teeth, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked thoroughly fucked, which is a good thing, considering their first concert was tonight. She had to make it through one more sound check, dress rehearsal, and then finally getting ready to become "Izzy" for the concert. She knew that once she came back out of character, she'd be spent, mentally and physically.

Making her way out of the bathroom, she peaked at Edward, seeing him still fast asleep in her bed, his arms outstretched in her direction. She grabbed her cigarettes and walked over to her window, pushing it open. With shaking hands, she brought her cigarette to her lips, and then brought her lighter up, igniting the tobacco. Once the smoke hit her lungs, she felt the nicotine running through her. She let out a relaxed sigh, tilting her head down as she looked over the city around her.

She knew that she would need to get to the venue soon, but she needed to get ready first. That included mentally. As she continued to puff on her cigarette, she thought back over the previous night. The attraction was still there. It was like they were magnets for each other, pulling at each other's senses. However, Bella knew better than to get in a relationship while on tour. This definitely would be risky. What if something happened to them over the trip? What if he decided that he didn't want her anymore 5 months in, leaving them with almost 7 months of tolerating each other.

Taking one last drag of her cigarette, Bella held the puff in, putting her cigarette out in the ashtray. After exhaling all of the smoke from her lungs, she closed the window quietly, moving to the side of the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk it," she whispered, looking over his sleeping form. She set an alarm to wake him up in an hour. She moved over to her closet, on some jeans and a t-shirt. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her luggage that was at the foot of the bed and placed a note next to him on the bed.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry if the alarm startled you. I've already left for the sound check. _

_I want to thank you for last night. It was, without a doubt, one of the best I've had in a very long time. But, Edward, I can't do this. I can't be some chick that you fuck on tour and then dump halfway through. That wouldn't be fair to either of us, nor would it be fair to the fans who watch us. We have to keep it professional. I'm sorry, but I can't risk getting hurt, and I don't want to risk hurting you either._

_The cleaners will be by the apartment within an hour. Don't worry about locking the door behind you when you leave, they will take care of it._

_See you soon, I guess,_

_Bella_

**-CFC-**

"Bella, where the fuck did you go last night?" Alice barked as Bella sat down in their dressing room. Rosalie immediately perked up, her eyes gazing at Bella. "First, you sing karaoke with me, and then next thing I know, I can't find you anywhere."

"I went home," Bella said, leaving out going home with Edward. "I was tired, and I knew I'd have to be here early."

"Well, I saw you talking to Edward before you left. Did he bother you or something?" the pixie continued, her eyes narrowing at Bella.

"The fuck? I stay home one night and all of the sudden shit is going down?" Rosalie piped in, her gaze shifting back and forth between Bella and Alice.

Bella rolled her eyes at her band mates. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. Can we just finish getting ready so we can do this stupid sound check?"

Alice huffed. "Fine, but you _will_ talk to us about it if there is an issue, right?"

Bella sighed, nodding. "Of course. Let's just run through the set list one more time."

Grabbing a piece of paper out of her purse, Rosalie set it on the table so that everyone could see. "We start off with 'Mz. Hyde,' obviously. Then we've got 'I Miss the Misery,' 'Innocence,' 'Dirty Work,' 'Break In,' 'Hallelujah,' and finally 'Daughters of Darkness.'"

Bella smiled. "I like it. And I love that we're gonna 'Hallelujah' differently than on the album. I think our fans will love it," she giggled. She lit a cigarette then, enjoying this last bit of nicotine before they needed to check the sound at the venue for tonight. Then they would do one dress rehearsal, and she would need to get prepared for "Izzy" to come and play.

**-CFC-**

Alice and Rosalie were on the stage already. Bella had forgotten to grab her ear buds from her purse in the dressing room. On her way back, buds in hand, she saw a shadow across from her. Gasping, she almost dropped her ear buds, catching them immediately before they hit the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Bella," Edward said quietly, as he stepped closer to her, his green eyes scanning over her body. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Biting on her bottom lip, Bella shook her head. "Can't. Gotta go," she said, keeping herself cold to him. It took everything in her to not react to the charge that her body seemed to emit just from being within three feet of him.

"Bella, wait-" he started.

"No! I'm not going to talk to you about this. I have too much shit on my plate, okay? I'll see you tonight for 'Broken' and then I'm fucking going to sleep in my bus before we head to San Diego tomorrow," she huffed, walking away from him.

'_Ow,'_ Bella thought to herself, bringing one hand up to her chest and rubbing it, over her heart. All of the sudden she had an ache in her chest. _'I hope I'm not having a heart attack,'_ she continued in her head.

**-CFC-**

"That was good ladies," Rosalie stated after their rehearsal was done. The Masens were about to make their ways to the stage for their set.

Bella sighed, nodding. "Yeah, that was great. I'm gonna go smoke and chill before I gotta do 'Broken' with the Masens, and then I'm going to take a shower and relax before the concert tonight."

Alice's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her best friend, questioningly. "You gonna be okay?" the little pixie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Just gotta get into 'Izzy' mode. You know how it is," Bella replied, a smile playing across her lips.

"Well, well, well," a booming voice said, coming from stage right. "I heard that you guys were pretty, but I couldn't possibly qualify you all as that. You're all beautiful."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, turning towards the voice before faltering a bit.

Bella sighed and looked up, seeing a very buff, intimidating guy coming in their direction.

"Emmett," he said, reaching his hand out in Rosalie's direction, his eyes raking over her, taking her in.

Rosalie let out a small gasp and smiled briefly. "Um… I'm Rosalie. This is Alice and Bella," she said, gesturing in the direction of her band mates without taking her eyes off of Emmett's.

"Ladies," he stated, briefly turning his head towards Alice and Bella, his eyes still locked with Rosalie's.

"And, I'm off," Bella said, turning on her heel as she saw his bandmates headed in her direction.

She felt his eyes on her back as she grabbed her pack of smokes from her pocket, lighting one as she walked down the hallways. Was she supposed to smoke near the stage? Probably not. Did she give a shit? No. Definitely not.

**-CFC-**

Alice poked her head into the dressing room, seeing Bella sitting in a chair, a cigarette in her hand. "They need you on stage for 'Broken,' Bella."

Bella sighed, rolling her head back and forth against her back and shoulders.

"Alright," she said, putting her cigarette out as she stood. "I'm on the way," she muttered, straightening her jeans and her shirt.

Bella made her way back to the stage just as the last notes were playing. Knowing this was a dress rehearsal, she grabbed her microphone and made her way to where she was to stand when performing. He had tried to speak with her as she walked past him but she shook her head and ignored him. There was nothing to say. No matter how much she enjoyed their time together, she knew better than to get involved with him, especially when they were on tour together.

She looked up towards the "audience" area as she heard the soft playing of his guitar, bringing them into the song. He started to sing and she kept her eyes faced forward.

"_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away._

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."_

She sighed, bringing the microphone up to her lips to join along with him.

"_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away."_

She brought the microphone back down to her hips for a moment, her eyes closed as she let the music move through her, knowing the next verse would be hers. She listened to him leading her in.

"_You've gone away, oh._

_You don't feel me here anymore."_

Bella kept her eyes closed as she swayed slowly to the music. She brought the microphone back up to her lips, singing her part.

"_The worst is over now,_

_And we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high,_

_You steal my pain away._

_There's so much left to learn,_

_And no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."_

He joined in with her for this chorus. Before Bella could stop herself she looked over at him, his entrancing green eyes staring into hers. Her body subconsciously turned towards him as she let the lyrics spill from her lips.

"_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open._

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

Bella took steps closer to him, her body moving unknowingly as he played his guitar. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down, nervously. Something about watching him play the guitar made her knees weak and her panties incredibly wet.

His eyes bore into her own, looking almost black with… desire? She couldn't be sure, and didn't really have time to think about it. All of the sudden his guitar stopped and the drums started up behind her, causing her to jump. She brought the mic back up and closed her eyes, knowing the note she was going to hit was a little higher than the others she had been singing. He joined her, doing the same thing, as his voice had to go slightly higher than usual for him.

"_Cause I'm broken when I'm open._

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

Bella held out a little longer on those last nights, adding a short riff in for effect. He smiled a lopsided smile, his head tilting his head a bit as he and his group played a little more. She could feel the power of the music moving through her, almost making her brave.

Almost.

She took a step back and shook her head before bringing her mic back up one last time.

"_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone._

_You've gone away."_

He finished the song off with the last line:

"_You don't feel me here._

_Anymore."_

Bella shook her head to herself, feeling her hands shaking slightly. The song played out, and when the last note played, she turned on her heel, walking away from him again. She handed of the microphone to one of the roadies, and stormed back to the green room.

**-CFC-**

Bella's hands continued to shake almost an hour later as she continued to sit in the green room. What the fuck had just happened? It was like they were magnets, her body moving involuntarily towards him. Maybe it was the song? No, it had never done that before. What could possibly have changed?

Before she could have a chance to decide her thoughts on that question, she heard someone clear their throat. She jerked her head up, seeing his dark green eyes staring into hers.

"Bella, I-" he began, being interrupted by her.

"Please, don't." she whispered, standing and walking backwards away from him as he continued to step towards her. This lasted about thirty seconds before her back came in contact with a wall.

He closed the distance between them, placing one hand by her head. He used his other hand to tilt her chin up to look at him. He used his thumb to draw her lower lip from her teeth. He leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers. "I'm going to make you trust me, Bella," he whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. He backed away and sauntered out of the room, leaving her shaking against the wall.

'_Well, fuck.'_

**-CFC-**

**Well, let me know what y'all think! All credit goes to Seether and Amy Lee for this song, Broken. We finally get to see what it takes for Bella to become 'Izzy.' And we get to see a little bit of her performance.**

**I hope that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I appreciate every review that I have gotten, and every new follow and favorite, as well. You guys mean the world!**

**-SBOG (you guys can just call me Bree from now on, haha! And, no, not like Bree Tanner. That's just my name, LOL!)**

**Love!**


	6. Mz Hyde

**AN: Hello again, everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get the next chapter out! I tried to write last week, and things are just too crazy! Working full time and being a full time student takes a lot out of you, haha!**

**At any rate, this chapter we finally get to meet "Izzy." Remember, any songs that are mentioned in this chapter are the property of the original writers and singers. I will give credit at the bottom. The main songs mentioned will be by Halestorm and by Paramore.**

**Quickly, a note to Dncr4ev, I sent you a message after you reviewed. Just a quick question for you. Message back when you can?**

**I do not have a beta for this, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Also, disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**And now, onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Mz. Hyde**

'_Guess it's time for you to come out and play, Izzy,'_ Bella thought to herself. She made her way to the stage, taking the last few puffs off of her cigarette as she made her way. Alice and Rosalie were already on stage by the time Bella made it to the side for her entrance. She knew she had about 30 seconds to get into character.

Bella tilted her head down, her chin touching her chest. Alice and Rosalie started with the heavy drums and heavy bass, setting the song up for 'Izzy' to come out and play. Bella let the music wash over her. It sunk into her brain, and enveloped her. _'One, two, three,'_ she counted in her head as she felt her alter ego swarm over her senses.

Izzy's eyes snapped open and her head jerked up as she heard the computerized voice say 'Mrs. Hyde,' knowing it was her cue. She stepped onto the stage and the audience screamed. As the music got more intense, she made her way to the microphone on stage. A smile played across her lips as she lifted her arms above her head speaking to the crowd.

"Well, hello, everyone. We're Izzy Hyde & Co. and I wanna tell you a little bit about me," she purred, then launching into her lyrics.

"_In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart._

_Your goodie two-shoes,_

_Prude as a work of art._

_But you don't know me,_

_And soon you won't forget._

_Bad as can be,_

_Yeah, you know I'm not so innocent._

_Better beware: I go bump in the night._

_Devil-may-care with a lust for life._

_And I know you can't resist this._

_You know you are so addicted._

_Boy, you better run for your life!"_

Izzy smirked, grabbing the microphone from the stand. She brought her leg up and kicked the stand backward in the process, getting her voice ready to scream.

"_Welcome to the nightmare in my head._

_Say 'hello' to something scary._

_The monster in your bed._

_Just give in and you won't be sorry._

_Welcome to my other side._

_Hello, it's Mz. Hyde!"_

Loud bass guitar blared from behind her as she leaned forward, touching some of the fan's hands, a smile playing across her lips. The crowd was screaming for her as she stood back up.

"That's not all you need to know about me," she shouted as the next verse started up.

"_I can be the bitch._

_I can play the whore._

_Or your fairytale princess._

_Who could ask for more?_

_A touch of wicked._

_A pinch of risqué._

_Good girl gone bad,_

_My poison is your remedy._

_Better be scared._

_Better be afraid._

_Now that the beast is out of her cage._

_And I know you wanna risk it._

_And you know you are so addicted._

_Boy, you better run for your life!_

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head._

_Say hello to something scary._

_The monster in your bed._

_Just give in and you won't be sorry._

_Welcome to my evil side._

_Hello, it's Mz. Hyde."_

Izzy had sauntered over to the right side of the stage, swaying her hips with each step, seductively. She smiled at the crowd, loving hearing them scream for her. She turned her head back and looked over at Alice and Rosalie, a smirk playing across her lips as they continued to blare the drums and bass. Alice winked back and Rosalie nodded.

"Let's slow it down, shall we?" Izzy asked, knowing the third verse was coming up as the music slowed slightly.

"_I'm the spider crawling down your spine,_

_And underneath your skin._

_I'll gently violate your mind,_

_Before I tuck you in._

_Put on the blindfold._

_There's no way to be sure_

_Which girl you'll get tonight!'_

Izzy giggled, "It's me: Izzy. I swear," she breathed into the mic as Rose pounded out the drums behind her. She ran back to the center of the stage.

'_Welcome to the nightmare in my head._

_Say hello to something scary._

_The monster in your bed._

_Just give in and you won't be sorry._

_Welcome to my evil side._

_Hello, it's Mz. Hyde."_

She smirked as she began to scream the last words of the song.

"_Hello, it's Mz. Hyde!"_

As the song ended, it led perfectly into their next song, "I Miss the Misery." After completing that song, everything paused for a moment as Izzy danced around the stage.

"How's everyone out there feelin' tonight?!" she asked, enthusiastically. The crowd roared in return. She sauntered over to the drum set towards the back of the stage, hearing the cat calls from the men in the crowd as she bent down to get a sip of water and to wipe the sweat off of her face with a towel.

She stood back up and made her way to the kicked over mic stand, bringing it back up and setting her microphone into the holder.

"I'm just gonna say it, people," Izzy continued, a growl in her voice. "Y'all are some sexy ass bitches!" she cheered, giggling behind her words.

"I'm gonna introduce you to my bandmates," she continued, turning her head to look at Alice. "This bitch right here? This is Alice." The crowd cheered in response, and there were even some whistles for her. Alice smirked and leaned forward. "Why, hello, everyone," she said breathily into her own microphone.

"And this," Izzy started, her head turning to look at Rosalie, "Is Rose. Look at that sexy ass!" she screamed as Rosalie stood, bowing to the crowd, which went wild behind Izzy.

"And, well, as you all can guess, I'm Izzy Hyde."

**-CFC-**

Three songs later, Izzy was beginning to tire. She had sat for their song "Break In," and was continuing for at least the beginning of this song. As the slow guitar lead began the song, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn't need her voice to be as gravelly for the beginning of this song, and she had to swallow a few times before she could get her voice the way she needed it to be.

This was one of her favorite songs of all time, and she knew that her fans would enjoy how it would tie into hers and her band's own song, "Hallelujah."

Taking a deep breath, Izzy brought the microphone up to her lips, lazily.

"_Well, I heard that there's a secret chord,_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord._

_But, you don't really care for music, do you?_

_Well, it goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift._

_The baffled king composing 'Hallelujah.'_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelu-jah."_

Izzy smirked, standing as the guitar picked up behind her, leading her into their song. She couldn't get the feeling that she was being watched to go away. She was accustomed to the feel of the crowd watching her, but this seemed like something more.

She turned her head to the side and her breath caught briefly as she saw _him_ watching her from stage left. He looked… well… in awe, really.

'What the fuck is he looking at?' she thought to herself as she shook her head at him. He stared back at her, something in his eyes that she couldn't really tell, mostly because of distance from the side. She tilted her head and felt something slipping from her.

'Fuck, you are so stupid, Bella. Stay in character!' Bella screamed at herself, internally. She tilted her head down, letting the music wash over again, Izzy sliding back into place.

She sauntered over to the left side of the crowd, bringing her hand out, letting them touch her hand as she touched theirs.

She brought the microphone up with her free hand as she leaned away from the crowd, swaying over to the center again.

"_Somehow, everything's gonna fall right into place._

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster every day._

_If only time flew like a dove,_

_Got make it fly faster than I'm falling in love._

_This time we're not giving up._

_Let's make it last forever._

_Screaming, 'Hallelujah'_

_We'll make it last forever.'_

Izzy smirked as the crowd's hands swayed back and forth with the music. She brought her arm above her head and joined them, keeping pace as she continued on with the second verse.

_Holding onto patience, wearing thin._

_I can't force these eyes to see the end._

_If only time flew like a dove,_

_We could watch it fly and just keep looking up."_

Izzy peeked over to the left again, and saw him still standing there completely mesmerized by her. It was almost as if he had never heard her sing before, even though she knew he had. What was this emotion he was invoking? Hope? Fear? Misery? Bliss? The fuck was it, because she couldn't handle the not knowing. That was the worst part of everything.

They had slept together twice, now. Both times were completely amazing, and she knew that at one point in her life, she would have jumped into a relationship with him in a heartbeat. But that was several heartbreaks ago. And he could promise her over and over that he would never hurt her, but would those words honestly be true?

Izzy jumped into the chorus again, trying her best to grasp at the character that seemed to slip away whenever she thought of him. She needed to stay this way to separate her work from her private life in her own way. She had needed her alter ego in order to survive in this business. She was not about to lose it because of some good fuck she had experienced.

"_This time we're not giving up._

_Let's make it last forever,_

_Screaming 'Hallelujah.'_

_We'll make it last forever._

_And we've got time on our hands._

_Got nothing but time on our hands._

_Got nothing but, got nothing but._

_Got nothing but time on our hands._

_This time we're not giving up,_

_Let's make it last forever._

_Screaming 'Hallelujah, Hallelujah.'"_

Once the song was over, she stole one more glance, seeing him eyeing her one last time. And then it hit her, like a fucking ton of bricks. Every single time she stole a glance at him, it was as if a tunnel was created, leaving only the two of them in the world. Her body began to ache for him to touch her. She began to crave the feel of his lips against hers. She even began to feel the muscles in her abdomen clench at the thought of the sex they had the night before.

What if he was a good guy though? He seemed nice enough. Granted she was pretty drunk the night before, but she remembered a lot of what they had talked about while they went for a walk. Maybe she could give him a chance. Then again, maybe it was best not to considering the tour and how messy things could get if she did.

'Did I just suggest to myself that I should try things with him?' she asked herself. She caught herself looking one last time and saw he was no longer standing there. Some weird feeling hit in her chest and she brought her hand up, subconsciously to rub it, causing the crowd to cheer.

'He shouldn't have this effect on me. Fuck.'

**-CFC-**

**AN: Well, everyone! I hope that you liked seeing the transition from 'Bella' to 'Izzy.'**

**Music credits:**

'**Mz. Hyde' and 'I Miss The Misery' belong to Halestorm. **

'**Hallelujah' is by Paramore. If you look up their performance of 'Hallelujah' from 'The Final Riot!' you can see the version of this song that I utilized. It's probably one of my favorites of theirs.**

**I cannot express how much I appreciate every reader, reviewer, follower, and favoriter. This started off as just an offhanded idea for me after hearing the Panic! At the Disco album 'Vices & Virtues' and I love where this is going.**

**I hope that you guys love this as well. Thank you! And I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded next week. : )**

**Bree**


	7. Bella Smiles

**AN: Wow, everyone! I am so happy with the reviews that I have been getting from you all! I have been replied to you all and I am so thankful that you all are loving this story as much as I am. I, honestly, did not expect this kind of reaction to a story that I got inspiration for from a Panic! At the Disco CD.**

**If anyone is looking for a fantastic CD to listen to, it's Vices & Virtues by P!ATD. So good. All the time.**

**Now, one of my readers, jansails, sent me a message that alerted me to something I hadn't thought of. When the band is performing "Hallelujah" by Paramore, I forgot a credit. This version that I used is from their live album "The Final Riot." In it, Hayley Williams starts the song off with Leonard Cohen's version of Hallelujah, and then leads into their own song. I did not credit him, and I'm so glad you caught that, jansails, haha!**

**At any rate, here is the next chapter. It's time for the Masens, dontcha think?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight. All property goes to Stephenie Meyer and the singers of the respected songs that will be used in this chapter. Those artists will be credited at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Bella Smiles**

"Well, everyone, we sure have had a great time tonight," Izzy begins, a smirk playing across her lips as the crowd screams in response. "This is our last song for the night, and then, I will leave you all with the very talented and very handsome group, The MASENS!" she shoults the ending, hearing the crowd go absolutely insane. She smiles as she drops the mic by her side, tilting her head in either direction to crack her neck and relieve some of her tension.

"_Na, na, na na na._

_Na, Na na na na."_

The music lead into what sounded like a march before the heavy guitar picked up behind her as she continued to chant the lyrics until the first verse. She took to instantly stomping her feet in rhythm with the song as she made her way across the stage.

"_We came to battle, baby._

_We came to win the war._

_We won't surrender_

_Til we get what we're looking for._

_We're blowing out our speakers._

_There goes the neighborhood._

_A little scissor happy,_

_Little misunderstood._"

She took a breath and smirked. "Come on ladies!"

"_We can turn you on_

_Or we will turn on you._

_Daughters of darkness_

_Sisters insane._

_A little evil goes a long, long way._

_We stand together,_

_No, we're not afraid._

_We'll live forever,_

_Daughters of darkness._

_Daughters of darkness."_

The chanting from before starts playing behind her as she jumps up and down, watching the crowd jumping with her. She glimpsed over to the left to see if he was still watching. He was. A chill ran through her as she quickly gathered her wits to continue the final song of the night for the band.

"_We're all survivors, somehow._

_We just broke out the pack._

_And I DON'T NEED NO DOGTAGS,_

_My name is on my back._

_We can turn you on,_

_Or we will turn on you._

_Daughters of darkness,_

_Sisters insane._

_A little evil goes a long, long way._

_We stand together,_

_No we're not afraid._

_We'll live forever,_

_Daughters of darkness._

_Daughters of darkness."_

Izzy smirks as the chanting continues behind her. She bends forward, reaching her hands into the crowd and touching, shaking, and smirking at her fans before her. This was what Bella loved about being Izzy. 'Izzy' didn't' give a fuck about anything. All she cared about was growling out her music. Bella on the other hand, was always a nervous wreck. She knew she was pretty, but lacked in confidence. The sex appeal that Izzy had was a complete stranger to Bella. She knew nothing of being sexy, and definitely nothing of being confident. Hence her inordinate clumsiness.

Izzy redirected herself back to the final verse of the song, knowing the concert would be over for her soon.

'_Never down._

_Never out._

_Playing hard._

_Living loud._

_Keeping up_

_With the boys._

_Making out._

_Making noise._

_And you better get me home before the sun comes up._

_Up._

_Uuuuup._

_Daughters of darkness_

_Sisters insane._

_A little evil goes a long, long way._

_We stand together,_

_No we're not afraid._

_We'll live forever._

_Daughters of darkness._

_We're the daughters of darkness!"_

The chanting followed through the rest of the song as Izzy bounced again, her head bobbing with the beat. It soon came to a stop and the music finished out.

"Well, everyone, it's been a pleasure! I'm Izzy Hyde, we're Izzy Hyde & Co. Goodnight!" she yelled into the mic, putting it back in the stand before making her way off stage.

As she made her way off of the stage, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her off to the side. Before she could say anything, she felt his lips press firmly against hers, causing her to gasp. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his shoulders, her fingers running through his hair, tugging lightly. This resulted in a groan from him as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced and she whimpered into his mouth. He ground his hips against hers, causing a low moan to emanate from her throat.

All too quickly, he pulled away, pressing three soft, chaste kisses against her lips. She stared up at him, panting. "The fuck was that?" she asked, her hands still in his hair.

"Bella," he paused, looking down at her, his eyes searching into hers. "You were... fuck,.. sensational seems too cheesy to say."

Her lips perked up at the end as she brought her fingers up to feel how swollen her lips were from that kiss.

Before she could say anything in response, he started again. "Come early before it's your cue. I want you to hear the song before. Please. Promise me you'll come back early?" he plead, staring into her eyes.

She nodded, her voice all of the sudden having disappeared.

He stepped away from her, walking towards the side of the stage, his fingers running through his hair as the roadies finished setting up the stage for his band. She turned and watched him bounce back and forth, alternating which leg to land on as he prepared himself for his entrance. The lights were off in the venue and she saw him make his way over to a keyboard that had just finished being set up on the stage.

She, then , saw his bandmates appear from nowhere and make their way to their respective places on stage: Emmett on drums and Jasper on bass. Edward had a guitar not too far behind him for him to use when performing. He stepped over to it, sliding it on, pulling a pick from his pocket to ensure he had it. He then slipped it between his guitar strings at the neck of it.

The crowd was chanting "Masens… Masens… Masens…" as the band finished getting into place. Suddenly music that sounded almost like a church organ blew through the venue, causing the crowd to quiet down.

"_I'm coming apart at the seams._

_Pitching myself for leads in other people's dreams._

_Now, buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Doc, there's a hole where something was._

_Doc, there's a hold where something was."_

The music quieted down as Edward backed away from the keyboard, beginning to play heavily on his guitar, walking up to the microphone stand before continuing on with the first verse.

Bella shakes the remnants of 'Izzy' out of her head as she turns away from the stage. She grabs her cigarettes and her lighter from where she stashed them earlier, lighting one as she made her way back to hair and makeup to be touched up before she has to go back on stage and perform 'Broken' with the boys. As she inhaled the nicotine into her lungs, she felt the slight anxiety she got from performing drifting away. She ashed into a coke can she had found earlier that day that was half full of soda.

Upon arrival of hair and makeup, she took a seat in the chair, hearing the coos of women teling her how wonderful she did. Bella gave a soft smile and said "Thank you," quietly as they finished making her beautiful again.

Twenty minutes later, she was freshened up and ready for one more cigarette before she went back out on stage. She lit the cigarette distractedly, feeling the butterflies creeping back into her stomach. Once she reached the side of the stage, she put her cigarette out, stashing her pack and her lighter away again. She quickly slipped a mint between her lips. Not that the crowd would know, but she would know.

As she watched his band perform, her eyes were locked on him, watching every move he made. She really enjoyed watching his muscles tighten and loosen as he played different notes on the guitar. He sang with everything he had and she smiled, shaking her head at him. She leaned cashually against the doorframe, her ankle crossed behind the other, her hands in her pockets.

The song the band was performing came to an end and Edward began to speak to the crowd.

"This song is a new one. I wrote it a few months ago, after meeting this girl who I couldn't seem to get out of my head. I hope you all like it," he says quickly, ignoring the random 'boo's he was getting from other women in the crowd who wanted him all for themselves.

Music that sounded like a harmonica began to play and Bella was instantly intrigued. She would listen to a little bit of this song before she needed to become Izzy again. Then she remembered that he had asked her to watch the song before Broken. One of the roadies had told her that this was the song before she was due on stage. She nodded, remembering his request and began to listen to the lyrics intently.

"_I was fine; just a guy living on my own._

_Waiting for the sky to fall._

_Then you called and changed it all. Doll._

_Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in._

_We both know you'd already win._

_Mm, you're original sin._

_You fooled me once with your lies now, honey._

_You fooled me twice with your lies and I say,"_

His eyes flitter over into her direction, causing her to feel a catch in her throat.

"_Bella smiles like Bella doesn't care._

_She lives in her world, so unaware."_

'_The FUCK?!'_ she thought to herself, trying to figure out what in the fuck he had just been saying. She began to feel anger rising up in her. How dare he write a song about her in the first place, but second place, why write something so afwul? Was he trying to be an asshole? Or did he think that this passive-aggressive shit would be cute?

It was the next line that caught her completely off guard.

"_Does she know that my destiny lies with her?_

_Bellaa_

_Oh Bella_

_Are you saving me?"_

Her jaw drops as she stares at him, a smirk playing across his lips as he stared at her. Her heart falters in her chest, causing her to rub it again. He wrote a song. About her. And she's his… destiny? Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, and she felt something shift inside of her. Izzy wasn't coming back out tonight, apparently. She was going to have to go out there as Bella. And she was happy about it. She listened, eagerly, to the rest of the song.

"_Waking up with a kiss and you're on your way._

_I really hoped that you would stay,_

_But you left and went your own way. Babe._

_I don't mind,_

_Take your time._

_I've got things to do_

_Besides sit around and wait for you._

_Oh, and I hope you do, too._

_You fooled me once with your eyes now, honey._

_You fooled me twice with your lies and I say,_

_Bella smiles like Bella doesn't care._

_She lives in her world so unaware._

_Does she know that my destiny lies with her?_

_Bellaaaa_

_Oh Bellaaaa._

_Are you saving me?_

_And it's killing me inside._

_Consuming all my time,_

_You've left me blind._

_And when I think I'm right,_

_You take away my pride._

_You cast it all aside but I say:_

_Bella smiles like Bella doesn't care._

_She lives in her world, so unaware._

_Does she know that my destiny lies with her?_

_Bellaaaa._

_Oh Bellaa._

_Are you saving me?"_

The lights go out in the venue again, signaling that it's Bella's cue to walk on stage before the next song plays. She sprinted over to Edward, pushing him back slightly from the microphone. She planted a kiss on his lips, feeling him react almost instantly. His hands land on her hips, his guitar pick between his first and middle fingers.

Pulling back quickly, she leans up to his ear, her hand pulling his ear bud out so that he can hear her.

"I'll try, Edward."

**-CFC-**

**AN:**

**Well, folks! What did you think of the Masens, huh? Now, time for credits:**

**Daughters of Darkness- Halestorm**

**Bella Smiles (It's actually called Sarah Smiles) – Panic! At the Disco**

**This song is what inspired this story for me! I hope that you like it! Keep reading because there is still PLENTY more to come. **

**Till next time,**

**-Bree a.k.a. SillyBeautifulOversensitiveGrl**


End file.
